Só Pro Meu Prazer
by Gabione
Summary: Ali e naquele momento, não existia o Malfoy nem a sangue-ruim. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher com desejos a serem saciados.


**N/A: **Essa fic faz parte do projeto Cigarettes & Chocolate do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras.  
Ela é também parte do universo alternativo da fic Perfeição, que eu ainda não postei!  
Quero agradecer a Rapousa pela capa mais lindosa! Obrigada amore!  
Posto o endereço da capa assim que aprender a fazer isso! uu

* * *

_**Só Pro Meu Prazer**_

_Não fala nada, deixa tudo assim por mim  
Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim  
É tudo real, as minhas mentiras  
E assim não faz mal, e assim não me faz mal não._

"JÁ CHEGA, GRANGER! QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE TE DIZER QUE NÃO ME IMPORTO? QUE NÃO FAZ DIFERENÇA SE VOCÊ SE SENTE OU NÃO CULPADA!?"

Estava cansado daquilo, era sempre assim. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil pra ela entender que eram amantes e só?  
Com ela queria apenas sexo e prazer, as crises e discussões, já tinha com a esposa, obrigado.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, estava prestes a chorar... de novo.

"Por Merlim, sempre precisa fazer isso?", perguntou entediado.

"Você é um monstro, Malfoy! UM BABACA!"

Começou a socá-lo, aquilo virara um ritual insano. Eles discutiam, ela o socava e acabavam na cama... Não sabiam exatamente por que havia começado e tão pouco, como iria acabar.

* * *

_Tudo começara em um evento do Ministério. Durante a noite, Hermione notou que Malfoy não parava de olhá-la de uma maneira "estranha" e se sentiu incomodada com a situação.  
__Mas ele pareceu não se importar com o incômodo dela e sempre que ela o olhava como se pudesse matá-lo, ele retribuía como se pudesse vê-la nua.  
__No decorrer da noite, ele indicou um lugar e ela o seguiu, queria entender o que estava acontecendo.  
__Ao chegar em um corredor escuro se deu conta do quanto estava sendo imprudente. Ir para um lugar afastado com o Malfoy não era algo seguro para se fazer. _

"_Malfoy?" _

"_..." _

"_Eu não devia estar aqui. Droga!" _

"_Mas você quer." _

_Ele apareceu atrás dela e sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido. Ela sentiu um arrepio forte percorrer-lhe o corpo._

"_O que você quer?"_

_Ela não tinha coragem de encará-lo, sentia a respiração dele em sua nuca, estavam próximos demais._

"_Descubra, gênio!"  
_

_Os lábios dele tocaram seu pescoço e ele a segurou pela cintura com segurança, como se dissesse com aquele ato, que ela não sairia dali._

_Cerrou os punhos, tinha que reagir, Draco Malfoy não podia fazer o que estava fazendo e seguir impune.Virou-a rápido, não queria pegá-la de surpresa, sem dar tempo para ela pensar.  
Entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo com firmeza e a beijou com voracidade. Queria ver até quando ela resistiria.

* * *

_

_Noite e dia se completam, o nosso amor e ódio eterno  
__Eu te imagino, eu te conserto, eu faço a cena que eu quiser  
__Tiro a roupa pra você, minha maior ficção de amor  
__Eu te recriei só pro meu prazer, só pro meu prazer._

Deixou que descontasse sua raiva, mas isso parecia aumentar ainda mais a ira da mulher.  
Cansado de ser agredido, segurou-a com força pelos braços, prensou-a contra a parede e a encarou de maneira "imperativa" antes de beijá-la.

Com a mesma intensidade que batia, correspondeu ao beijo. Malfoy a deixava louca. Quantas vezes mais faria loucuras por ele? Quantas vezes ainda erraria?

Ao sentir que estava entregue, puxou-a pelos ombros em direção à cama e a deitou com pressa, sem romantismo, não era pra isso que estavam ali.  
As mãos percorriam sôfregas pelo corpo dele, querendo sentir cada detalhe, cada centímetro de pele, cada reação que ele tivesse pelo contato entre eles. Queria senti-lo inteiro.

Draco tirou rapidamente as roupas dela, não estava disposto a mais um "ataque" de histerismo.  
Sentiu-a arrepiar com o primeiro toque sobre seu corpo nu e sorriu. Ela gemeu seu nome baixinho quando ele beijou o vão do seu pescoço e o mordeu.

Como podiam se dar tão bem na cama e se odiarem tanto fora dela?  
Será que por serem tão diferentes fora dali e isso não fazer a menor diferença entre aquelas paredes?  
Talvez.  
Naquele quarto, ela não era a sangue-ruim, a amiga do Potter, a senhora Ronald Weasley ou a intragável sabe-tudo. Ela era Granger, apenas isso. _Sua _Granger.

Adorava vê-la perder o senso... Tinha certeza de que quem a visse ali, com ele, jamais diria que era a mesma mulher recatada que acompanhava o marido em eventos sociais.  
Sempre pedia por mais e ele não tinha por que negar... também queria...

Ali e naquele momento, não existia o Malfoy nem a sangue-ruim. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher com desejos a serem saciados e fome.

_Não venha agora com essas insinuações  
__Os seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal  
__Será que você não é nada que eu penso  
__Também se não for, não me faz mal, não me faz mal não._

"Eu te odeio tanto, Malfoy!"  
"Saiba que é recíproco, Granger."  
Ainda estava sobre ela, mas ao ouvi-la saiu de cima e se ajeitou ao seu lado. Seu corpo ainda não tinha voltado ao normal, deitou-se de lado encaixando-se nela, por algum motivo seu calor fazia com que se sentisse bem.

Ficou de costas para ele, enquanto ele beijava seu ombro e acariciava suas costas. Malfoy ficava "carinhoso" depois do sexo, mesmo que não houvesse nada de carinhoso nos beijos ou toques dele. Sabia que logo ele iria querer mais.

"Por que fazemos isso?" respirou fundo antes de continuar, enquanto Draco seguia seu ritual. Beijava-lhe as costas e acariciava sua barriga.  
"Eu amo meu marido, você me odeia, não consigo entender."  
"Seja bem vinda ao mundo real, Granger! Você não é perfeita! Ninguém é! Eu jamais serei seu príncipe encantado e você jamais será a mulher ideal para mim, temos química e só."

Não parou de beijá-la, queria atiçá-la para que pedisse por mais... E o corpo dela começava a apresentar reações mostrando que esse momento estava próximo.  
"Ainda assim, é tão... errado!"  
"Sim, e por isso é tão bom! Aposto que apesar de 'amar seu marido' – ele disse, fazendo com os dedos o sinal de aspas, mostrando que citava o que ela tinha acabado de dizer – o sexo entre vocês não chega aos pés do que temos aqui", retrucou virando-a de frente, tinha se cansado do assunto e esse era o basta.  
Ela o encarou séria e de repente sentiu que acordara de um sonho ou talvez de um pesadelo.  
Os olhos que a encaravam não eram azuis e cheios de vida e amor, não eram os de Rony. Eram cinzas, frios e estavam atentos como os de um animal prestes a atacar sua presa.  
Malfoy, de alguma maneira, fazia com que se sentisse submissa, como se ela tivesse a obrigação de obedecer cada ordem que os olhos passavam... saciar qualquer desejo que eles sentissem.  
Era isso. Não podia olhar!

"Não devia estar aqui, não deveria voltar aqui!"  
Levantou-se rápido, no intuito se afastar.

Podia deixá-la ir embora, sabia que ia voltar, mas não queria que partisse, não ainda.

Antes que tivesse tempo de sair da cama, deitou-a bruscamente e segurou seus braços acima da cabeça.

"Ainda não!"

Ela engoliu em seco, o animal capturara a presa. Tinha que sair dali e nunca mais voltar. Tinha que fazer muitas coisas.

Ele começou a jogar, aproximava os lábios da pele dela sem tocá-la, queria que sentisse seu hálito, sua respiração e seu desejo.  
As mãos tocavam seu corpo deliberadamente em pontos estratégicos... Uma das mãos acariciava a parte interna da coxa direita... a respiração acelerou. Ele a prendia com o olhar, mantendo ela ali, sem pensar.  
As mãos subiram e chegaram no destino almejado.

Instintivamente, fechou os olhos... ia ceder... de novo.

_Noite e dia se completam, o nosso amor e ódio eterno  
__Eu te imagino, eu te conserto, eu faço a cena que eu quiser  
__Tiro a roupa pra você, minha maior ficção de amor  
__Eu te recriei só pro meu prazer, só pro meu prazer._

"Já vai?"  
Ela juntava as roupas, estava furiosa, ele sabia que estava com raiva dele, mas que mais do que isso, estava irada com ela mesma.  
Hermione respondeu com um aceno.  
"Algum gato comeu sua língua?", perguntou divertido. Esse era o momento que gostava de irritá-la.  
Ela rolou os olhos.  
"Oras, vamos lá Granger, estava tão falante há alguns minutos."

Hermione cerrou os punhos. Odiava quando ele fazia isso, como se quisesse humilhá-la pela sua fraqueza. Após ponderar brevemente chegou à conclusão de que era essa a intenção.  
"Vá à merda, Malfoy!"  
"Oras, estamos tendo um avanço. A Granger consegue falar depois do sexo!"  
"Mas que inferno! O que você quer de mim agora?"  
"Exatamente o que estou obtendo."  
"Cretino!"  
Pegou a bolsa sobre a escrivaninha e quando já estava perto da porta, ouviu a voz dele.  
"Quando volta?"  
"Nunca!"

Podia vê-lo revirar os olhos mesmo de costas, sabia exatamente a expressão que ele fazia naquele momento.

Céus, quando ficaram tão íntimos?

"Vamos lá, vou perguntar de novo, quando você volta?"

Ela queria reafirmar sua resposta, sentir-se mais forte que o aperto que sentia no peito, queria sair dali de cabeça erguida, mas não conseguiria, não seria capaz. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Não deveria voltar nunca mais... Mas conseguiria ficar sem ele? Sem seu toque e seu cheiro? Sem os beijos?

Após um longo silêncio, ela respondeu com um fio de voz.  
"Amanhã, no mesmo horário."  
"Perfeito!"  
Sabia que ele estava sorrindo... Resignou-se. Algumas coisas não mudariam nunca.


End file.
